Kreacher's Epilogue
by jennamarie
Summary: What happened to Kreacher after the war, one-shot.


Please excuse me my first dip into the world of Harry Potter. Set near the end of DH.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd have a lot more money than I do now...

No offence or profit intended.

Kreacher's Epilogue

The house was cold and dark. Kreature huddled in his nest of old blankets, Master Regulus' locket held tightly in both his hands. He would have liked to light the lamps, turn on the heaters, but without a master to supply the oil and bring in supplies, what was in the house would run out all too soon. It had been a long 10 years between the time his Mistress had died and the Order of the Phoenix had moved into the house. A very long, cold, dark and hungry time.

It was time for the end of the noble house of Black. Kreacher shivered. Master Harry would not want to live in the house. Master Harry was famous, Master Harry could live anywhere he wanted, and he would not want Kreacher.

And Kreacher would stay in the noble house of Black; forgotten.

Kreacher did not blame Master Harry. Oh, no! Kreacher had been rude to Master Harry, and rude to Master Harry's friends, and Master Harry had still given him, Kreacher, Master Regulus' locket. Kreacher could never repay that kindness.

But he had tried. Kreacher smiled a little to himself and clutched the locket tighter. A month ago, in the last battle against the Dark Lord, he had done his bit for Master Regulus, for Master Harry; for the Masters that had been good to him. He had rallied the Hogwarts house elves to fight, and led them into battle. He hoped he had helped Master Harry, he hoped Master Regulus was proud.

And that would be enough for Kreacher as he faded away in the house of Black. Kreacher wiped away tell-tale wetness and sniffled loudly.

His sniffling was interrupted by the sound of a latch and opening of a door.

No! Kreacher crept quickly and silently out of his cocoon. He would defend the ancient and noble house of Black! No one would steal from the house of Black, not even that nasty Mundugus wizard!

Kreacher would…

Reaching an alcove just off the pitch black entryway, Kreacher watched the darkness and listened to the sound of someone moving around quietly.

Kreacher would…

There was a light that temporarily blinded Kreacher, but he tensed to jump on the intruder.

Kreacher would…

He froze in shock.

It was Master Harry.

Kreacher watched from his hiding place as Master Harry headed towards the kitchen, a box tucked under his arm. Master Harry must want something from the house; maybe Master Harry had forgotten something. Master Harry could not be here for…

"Kreacher."

Still not over his shock, Kreacher nonetheless responded to the summons.

"Does Master Harry require something from Kreacher?" Kreacher asked, apperating directly in front of his Master and bowing low.

"Yes." Master Harry sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the box into his lap.

"Allow Kreacher to get you a chair, Master Harry." Kreacher moved to do just that when Master Harry raised his hand.

"No, that's alright Kreacher. I need you to listen to me. Hear me out and not get upset."

"Kreacher will listen." Kreacher stood in front of Master Harry expectantly.

"What I have in this box Kreacher," Master Harry began, patting the box, "Is clothes; for you. Don't get upset!" Master Harry responded to the panic on Kreacher's face.

"They're for you, but only if you want them. If you take them you will be a free elf."

Master Harry was getting rid of Kreacher!

"I know that you're a good elf, and give excellent service, so I hope that you will stay and serve me. I'll pay you if you want."

Kreacher blinked. Master Harry wanted Kreacher to stay? Kreacher looked between the box and Master Harry. Master Harry's green eyes regarded him intently.

"If you don't want the clothes, that's alright too. I'll just hang on to them in case you change your mind someday."

Suddenly the thought didn't seem quite so repulsive, but still…

"Kreacher doesn't want the clothes, Master Harry."

"As you wish."

Master Harry put the box aside and turned back to Kreacher.

"I suppose the next thing to decide is where to live. I've been staying at the Burrow for the last month, but I can hardly live there forever. I'd rather like to live here, no sense in wasting a perfectly good house, but those portraits in the entry are a bit much…"

Kreacher could live here? Live in the noble house of Black with Master Harry? With a kind master in the warmth? Kreacher felt a tear trickle down his face, he was too happy.

"Kreacher knows how to take down Mistress' portrait, Master Harry."

Master Harry smiled.

And the house of Black would no longer be dark.


End file.
